


Little Moments (And Their Highs)

by youcallherhephanie



Series: Our Sweet Memories [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallherhephanie/pseuds/youcallherhephanie
Summary: Steve spends a full day at work at Scoops Ahoy. Coming home, he's exhausted and just wants to snuggle with his boyfriend.With the prompt: "You're adorable, and I can't believe I have you all to myself."





	Little Moments (And Their Highs)

Steve was exhausted. 

His whole day was spent at Scoops; cleaning, serving and putting up with flirty mothers and girls his age, children who talked too loud and babies who cried too much.

Needless to say, he’d had enough. When his shift finally ended, well after the sun had set, he’d driven home, cricks in his back. 

He’d pulled into the driveway of his house, parking beside the Camaro which had become a permanent presence in the Harrington household. 

Billy Hargrove; his boyfriend, newfound friend and now roommate. They’d graduated just a few months ago. Even before then, they’d gotten closer, hanging out and bonding over school and basketball and life. 

Steve hadn’t really seen it coming. It just crept up on him. Billy, had crept up on him and into his life. And he was thankful for it. The memories and joy he now shared with his former-rival was worth the wait it had cost.

Before they’d graduated, Billy had begun to hang out at Steve’s house more and more often, sleepovers becoming a regular thing. Steve never questioned it, didn’t mind it, but then Billy filled him in on Neil. And that was when Steve offered for him to live there in his house, with him.

There’d always been tension between the two, an electricity that they’d always brushed close to, but never fully jumped on. And suddenly, living in the same quarters, officially, broke off whatever self control the two had. After a while, they’d found their footing in the world with each other.

And so, they’d fallen into a routine. 

Billy had worked at the poolside in the Summer, now working at a car repair garage, something permanent that made him proud of himself. And Steve? He still worked at scoops, he didn’t mind it, not on the light days.

Today had been a heavy day, and honestly, the only thought on his mind was getting into bed and just cuddling Billy until they both fell asleep.

So that’s what he did. 

He slipped out of his car and into the house. It didn’t feel as lonely and big now. Before, when it was just him, his parents always out, it had such a looming emptiness to it that unnerved Steve.

Now, it felt homely, cozy and warm and inviting. And his boyfriend had done that to this house, had made it become special.

He found Billy in their bed, head resting against a stack of pillows, eyes following the lines of some book Steve didn’t know the name to.

Billy didn’t notice him immediately, too invested in his book. But when Steve shucked off his jacket and clothes, exchanged it for boxers and a singlet, Billy had made space for him on the bed, patting down the spot beside him.

He snuggled up into Steve as soon as he was comfortable in his spot, book long forgotten. Steve circled his arms around his, pulling him in until there wasn’t any space left between them.

He could feel the rise and fall of Billy’s chest, he rubbed gentle circles into his back. Billy was looking at him, no words needing to be exchanged. His blue eyes, the bluest shade he’d ever known, were bright and had a shine to them that made Steve’s heart clench.

“How was work?” Billy said it almost absently, tracing the features of Steve’s face with his gaze. Even after so many months together, Steve still couldn’t help but flush under all the attention of Billy.

“Crazy. It’s the holidays and people really like ice cream all of a sudden.” He rolled his eyes, huffing. 

Billy simply closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips as he leaned into him. “That bad, huh?”

Steve responded with just a noise of agreement, his attention now captured by Billy’s face. He looked so peaceful, so at home. Steve loved that, loved the feeling of having billy here in his arms, might’ve even loved him.

His blond curls were a crown above his head, and Steve could see the small freckles that dotted his nose from being out in the sun too long.

After not having received any verbal answer, Billy opened an eye to look at Steve.

“What?”

“You’re adorable.” He said, smiling bright as he looked at his boyfriend. “I can’t believe I have you all to myself.”

Billy rolled his eyes, as though this didn’t affect him, but Steve saw the blush on his cheeks, the little grin that had worked it’s way onto his face.

Billy pulled Steve in a little more, just a little closer.

“Yeah, you do, pretty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me at my Tumblr at: [x](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/harring-rove)


End file.
